mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amset Ra
Pharaoh Amset Ra was the Pharaoh of Egypt 3000 years ago. He ruled the lands with an unimposing iron fist and was known to be vicious and unforgiving. With the power of 6 Golden Items, he desired to rule the world as absolute pharaoh. Amset was freed by ShadowLife and teamed up to take down Noa Doc and DiamondLord. With the help of ShadowLife, Amset was able to get back his 5 Items, the Seal Diamond and the Pyramid Map. But in the end was defeated by Noa Doc. Amset Ra has access to two Power Forms, Scorpio (PowerForm) and Sphinx (PowerForm), with Scorpio being regarded as his signature Power Form. He can possess them it he has enough power to perform said action. History 3000 years ago, Amset was born as the Egyptian prince during a peaceful era. His father, the Pharaoh, reigned supreme until he and his wife died under unknown circumstances. As such, the young prince Amset became the new Pharaoh. However Amset didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and used his army to conquer more land. He wanted himself to be the greatest Pharaoh in the world. As his enemies worked together to stop Amset, he felt threatened and ordered his priests to forge Items of great power to make him stronger. With the power of the 6 Items, Amset became too strong for his enemies and they were defeated one by one within a month. After the rebels stole and hide Amset's 5 Items and the Seal Diamond and he was killed by them and cursed which included that without all his items he could never enter the Non-Lego world. His loyal priest Imhothep found the Items but not the Seal Diamond. So he waited until someone would come and free Amset Ra. 'Resurrection' To Be Added 'Ra's Ending Reign' Amset and ShadowLife orchestrated one final battle to take Amset's wand from The Tower. Distracting DiamondLord with a bomb, Red Eye and ShadowLife attacked Noa and Schepper. ShadowLife quickly disabled Schotel and fought Schepper and Noa while Red Eye took care of X1. Meanwhile, Amset stole his wand and returned to the main area. He quickly overpowered Noa and fled with ShadowLife and the rest. Noa, Hank and Jack realized that the final showdown was about to begin so they began to plan while Amset went to his Pyramid. At the Pyramid he summoned his priest Imhotep who summoned his pet Cobra to aid ShadowLife's helpers to prevent the heroes from entering. Meko and Neko fought Zoeker and Schotel respectively, X2 fought Rob and Owl, X1 fought Tornado while Red Eye guarded the portal. The heroes began to overpower the villains so Amset summoned a small proportion of his army as well as Sphinx (PowerForm). DiamondLord and Telicis fought Sphinx, while Creator, Schepper, Boat (Robot) and Key fought the army. Noa entered the Pyramid while Amset was still gathering energy to transport the Pyramid and his whole army back to the normal world. Amset brought his personal guard, the Jackal Warriors, back to life and they attacks Noa. She successfully transformed into KnightLord, somewhat to her surprise and fought them. ShadowLife deduced that she didn't have Master Control as she was happy that she gained the Power Form she wanted. KnightLord defeated the Warriors rather easily. So Amset summoned his trump card Scorpio (PowerForm) to battle her. KnightLord transformed into SpiderBear and was able to freeze his tail and cut it off. ShadowLife then took possession of Scorpio and battle her so Amset had enough time to summon his army. ShadowLife as Scorpio began to overpower SpiderBear so she transformed into Scarab. As Scorpio began to overpower Scarab again, Scarab launched a final attacked and DiamondLord appeared and attacked Scorpio, separating ShadowLife and Scorpio. Scarab's attack send DiamondLord and Scorpio back through the portal. Scarab transformed into Pharaoh (PowerForm) and grabbed ShadowLife and tossed him to the pyramid knocking him unconscious. Amset decided to take down Noa himself and the two clashed into a fierce battle. Their strength and durability proved equal as the both took powerful hits but continued fighting. Noa started to lose the battle and transformed one final time into Celestial (PowerForm). Due too their battle, the Pyramid Map and the Seal Diamond fell from the balcony and landed at the beginning of the stairs. Amset began to overpower Celestial again and threatened to kill her, at which Celestial overpowered him and threw him to his Pyramid. Celestial then quickly picked up the Diamond and the Map and told Amset that this would end now. The power of the Diamond was reflected by the Map and hit Amset. His coffin appeared and opened up and sucked Amset in to it. He tried to resist but his Items were eventually sucked into the coffin. He lost his strength and as his final Item, his Nemus, was ripped from his head, his body became mummified again and his human screaming became mummified too. His body flew into his coffin and closed, ending the reign of Amset Ra once and for all. Personality Amset is a born leader who wants to conquer the world. During his reign he was ruthless against everybody but after he became dependent on ShadowLife he somewhat mellowed. He did retain his ruthless killing streak as shown as he destroyed X1's face without regret. He also let Sphinx (PowerForm) kill Cobra when he got in Sphinx's way without his permission. Although he didn't care about the kill. Due to his spoiled upbringing, he expects to get everything he wants and would get fed up with ShadowlIfe whenever he disappointed him. Amset has shown to be rather respectful against those off great power but also usefulness. He has shown to respect Noa's and Jack's combat skills as well as Red Eye/Rat. He was also incredible impatient even before he came back from the dead. He scolded ShadowLife many times for not advancing in their plans of bringing him back at full power. And even scolded his loyal priest Imhotep many times before he was able to perfect creating his Golden Items. Amset is a dangerous, arrogant and vicious pharaoh, as he has commanded his armies and servants to kill millions of innocent people. Amset was unforgiving and never showed any mercy towards the ones where fought against him as well as the ones who fought for him. The only person he trusted was the priest Imhotep. Even when facing powerful opponents, he never retreated freely and always put up a fight. With all of his six items in his possession again, Amset displayed certain arrogance and confidence in conquering the world. While he was harnessing enough energy to bring back his entire army, he was confident enough that ShadowLife's minions as well as his personal guard were good enough to prevent the heroes from stopping him. During his final battle against Noa, he easily fended her off and overpowered any Power Form that she used against him. When he had Noa cornered and was about to kill her, he taunted her that he would let her live and would kill those she loved starting with Hank. However this let too his downfall as he angered Noa enough that she was able to defeat him once and for all and seal him back into his coffin. Powers and Abilities Amset's six Items provide him with many incredible powers which are: 'The Golden Items' *'Strength Sword': **'Superhuman Strength': With this sword, Amset gains superhuman strength that allows him to easily hold his own against his opponents as well as DiamondLord and Noa's Power Forms. His physical superhuman strength allowed him to go to toe to with the larger DiamondLord, Cargo (PowerForm) and Pharaoh. **'Slash Projection': The sword can also cut and slash people and objects for destructive uses. The sword is strong and sharp enough to cut through metal and rock effortlessly. *'Defense Shield': **'Enhanced Durability': The shield increases Amset Ra's natural physical durability greatly without holding it. He can endure powerful physical blows and attacks more easily as well as endure energy or elemental attacks. **'Absolute Defense': When Amset holds his shield in front of him, the shield can defend himself from practically every attack. The shield's defense can not be equaled. *'Magical Wand': **'Magic': With this wand, Amset has incredible skill and knowledge in magic. He can perform powerful magical attacks and spells for a variety of purposes. **'Several Type Attacks': His wand allows Amset to use several type attacks such as water, fire, electricity, earth and rock. He can also use various elemental attacks in any situation. He can use attacks such as Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Earth Power and Rock Tomb. **'Magical Energy Blasts': The wand allows Amset to fire powerful magical golden energy blasts. These energy blasts were powerful enough to knock down opponents such as DiamondLord, OldDrox (PowerForm) as well as Scarab (PowerForm). *'Mind Control Diamond': **'Mind Control': With this diamond, Amset has the ability to mentally control minds. This mind control powers works better on physical and mental weaker or exhausted opponents and opponents with unstable minds. He can combine the Wand with his Diamond to control more groups of people at the same time. **'Telepathy': Amset can also read/sense another person's thoughts, mentally receive and/or transmit information, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. *'Energy Crystal': **'Energy Absorption': With this crystal, Amset can absorb almost limitless amounts of energy and store it almost indefinitely. He has shown to absorb various elemental and magical forces with no apparent effort. He can also use the absorbed energy to enhance his own powers and even to gain the absorbed power of things. **'Energy Redirection': The crystal can release the accumulated absorbed energy in a more desirable direction, often back at the source. **'Energy Beam Emission': Amset can also fire powerful continues and single golden energy beams from the crystal. He can also control the intensity and power of the golden beams. If the crystal has absorbed energy moments before, these golden beams will become enhanced. *'Nemus Crown': **'Accelerated Healing': The Nemus grants Amset an accelerated healing speed. He can quickly recover from any damage taken and his body is constantly reverting back to a healthy state granting him a high vitality. **'Flight/Levitation': The Nemus also grants Amset the power of flight as well as levitation at normal speeds. **'Human Disguise': The Nemus also changes Amset mummified body back into his original human form. It also allows him to speak English and allows him to be understood by others. **'Self-Sustenance': The Nemus greatly reduces Amset's physical needs which includes breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and the lack of heat and cold. These items do not really need to be hold by Amset, as long as he as it in his possession. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Increased Endurance: As Amset is undead, he can continue on living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average human to survive for an extended period of time. He doesn't require food, drinks or sleep most of the time like regular humans. Semi-Immortality: Amset will never age as well as stay young forever but also at least never suffer the ravages of aging due to the curse. Because of this he always is at his physical and mental prime. Due too his undead status, he is completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Pain Suppression: Because of his undead status, Amset is naturally highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. High-Level Intellect: Amset possesses a high-level intellect but not quite on par with others such as Schepper due to his royal upbringing. He can read and write hieroglyphs and speaks old Egyptian. He's a fast learner able to understand the modern world. He has learned how to use the basics of the computer and to use and operate modern weapons. And thanks to his Nemus he can learn any language. His memory and calculations skills are also well developed and is on par with Hank on that aspect. Expert Leadership: Being a pharaoh Amset possess remarkable skills as a leader. He can easily command an army no matter its size as well as a small group with great success. During his reign as a pharaoh, he commanded his massive army with precision and conquered the neighboring lands faster than ever has been done before. Expert Strategist: Thanks to his intelligence and experience of being a pharaoh Amset is an expert strategist. He commanded an army of servants who were immortal mummy warriors and exceedingly strong stone guards. He won every battle thanks to this skill and army. His strategic skills mainly involve large groups or a great army due to their sheer force of numbers. Despite that, he could come up with plans rather easily and was able to navigate and coordinate between smaller groups effectively. Expert Swordsmanship: Amset is an expert at wielding a sword and possesses incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill. He can hold his own in combat with just his sword against opponents like Noa and her Power Forms as well DiamondLord. He has brutal swordsmanship skills as he destroyed X1 by splitting his face in half after a long fight without regret. Master Combatant: Amset is a master combatant after he was resurrected he defeated Noa and Hank several times rather easily. It wasn't until Noa scanned the guardian of the crystal and gained access to Scarab which allowed her to defeat Amste for the first time. Still after this he had been a powerful opponent. Even when he didn't had all his 6 items he could hold his own in battle against Noa, Hank, DiamondLord and even Demolisher. With all of six items, he was able to overpower everyone of the Power Forms Noa used against him. Signature Moves Amset Ra's signature moves are: *'Pharah-Slash': Amset's sword becomes completely encircled by a golden aura and he slashes his opponent with incredible power and strength. *'Absorption Beam': Amset fires a powerful golden energy beam from the tip to the crystal to the opponent. When this attack is used after the crystal absorbed an attack, the power of this attack is increased and the beam is also bigger and brighter. *'Golden Defence': Amset holds his shield in front of him and the shield shines golden. Then the shield created a force field in front of itself, protecting Amset from all incoming attacks and also sending them back to their target(s) at double the power. *'Mind Wave': Amset releases a light blue energy pulse wave from his Diamond. The wave disturbs the brain of everyone who is subjected by it, negating the move the opponent was about going to use. Weaknesses/Resistances Cannot Leave the Continent: After the rebels stole the 5 Items (with the exception of the Nemus) and the Seal Diamond, Amset was cursed by a rebel wizard which prevented him from leaving the Lego continent and that only with all of his 6 Items he could enter the real world. Life Preservation: Because of his curse, Amset heavily relies on his Items to stay alive. Even with his Nemu, his life is prolonged sufficiently. But if he doesn't have any Item, he will die, until someone gives him an Item. It's presumed that he can be resurrected and can therefore not stay dead permanently. Pyramid/Servant Summoning: Amset also needs all his 6 Items in order to bring his Pyramid back into the normal world from its desert dimension. He also needs these 6 Items in order to summon his personal bodyguards, servants and Power Form Scorpio. Golden Item Dependency: Amset is of course somewhat weakened if he loses one of his Golden Item, similar to DiamondLord. Trivia *Amset Ra is the only character besides Noa Doc to have more than one Power Form, namely Scorpio and Sphinx. *Amset continues the trait of a villain with a rank who seeks world domination by using a set of items. *Amset Ra is the first, and so far only, villain Noa defeated on her own, without the help of her friends or allies in the final battle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:PowerForm Users Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Magical Items Category:Main Characters